Johnny Goes To HELL
by Invader Ick
Summary: In one night, Nny goes through the gates of Hell and the magic of Heaven! Questions about his past is also answered! R/R!
1. The Bum

This is my first Johnny the Homicidal Maniac fanfic! I was listening to AC/DC Back In Black and Highway To Hell for inspiration for this story. It's pretty gruesome and funny at the same time. Feel free to call me a sicko if you like. Everyone else does!  
  
---Invader Ick  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Nny looked down at the sleeping derelict on the side of Rag's Bar. He was dirty, filthy, and ragged, but that meant little to Nny. What meant to him was the fact that this man had, earlier today, spit on him when he refused to give the hobo money.  
  
He gently nudged the man on his right shoulder, and with the other hand, he hid his cleaver behind his back.  
  
"Excuse me sir", he said.  
  
"MMPHF?" the man said. "Who're you?"  
  
Nny smiled a wide toothy grin. "I am the man who had spit so wrongly upon earlier today." He pulled out his cleaver. "I just want to ask you one simple question."  
  
The man had now sat up and had his back to the wall. His voice quaking with fear, he asked, "What is that?"  
  
Nny had now brought out his cleaver in full view of the man; the moon gave off a blinding reflection from it. Smiling he said, "How can any piteous person on the outside be so fucking ugly on the inside? On the outside, you want people to pity you by resembling this derelict…" He gave a mighty swipe of his cleaver, slicing the man's throat in half. Blood spattered everywhere, including on Nny. Nny grinned even wider as the man grabbed his throat and gave a bloody gurgle.  
  
"…But you are so ugly and vain on the inside. Maybe we should make your outside resemble your inside. What do you think?" Nny brought the cleaver down repeated times, as the crunch of the man's skull resounded off the walls.  
  
His tirade lasted no more than about five minutes; but it was his five minutes. After he was done, Nny looked down at the man again. The man was stone dead; his entire skull hacked to pieces.  
  
From the inside of Rag's Bar, he heard the footsteps of someone coming outside.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted as he saw a blood-spattered Nny.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." Nny clubbed the man down on the head with a lid from a garbage can.  
  
Making sure the man was unconscious, Nny picked him up and put him on his shoulder.  
  
In the dark of the night, Nny walked down the sidewalk. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair.  
  
"Looks like I'll be busy tonight", he said.  
  
  
  
How's that for a good opening, eh? It will lead to something in Chapter 2, which I am working on right now! 


	2. Torture

Here is Chapter 2 of my story. The first question of Johnny's past is answered here. Oh yeah, before I forget, AC/DC rocks!  
  
---Invader Ick  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
  
  
The man woke up, shaking his head groggily.  
  
"What…what…where am I?" he asked. He tried to rub his eyes, but he discovered they would not move. But he did see Nny standing in front of him.  
  
"Ah, you're awake", he said. "I would not want you to miss the show that is about to happen."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" the man asked, trying to free himself from Nny's bonds.  
  
"Why, you are in my playroom."  
  
The man looked around him. He saw many tools of violence and death all around the room; hanging on the south wall, were eight people, four men and four women, who were pinned to the wall in a crucifix manner, with one exception: all eight were stuck through the neck, head, eye, stomach, and nether regions with scissors, knives, and other sharp objects.  
  
Above him hung two cages with people in them. It seems that they had been starved to death. From one of the cages, sprinkles fell on his head. As one of them slid down his nose, he stuck out his tongue and caught the sprinkle. It tasted like birdseed.  
  
All around him, he saw racks, torture boxes, human dartboards, and cages. The putrid smell of rotting and decaying flesh was all around him.  
  
"What are you going to do me?" he asked Nny. Nny smiled.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." He brought a piece of paper, and showed the man.  
  
"Here is the new toy I just invented today. You are strapped in like one of those stockades from the 1600s, but with one exception: behind you is a buzz saw. And here…" he pointed to a pink feather he had brought out. "Well you know what this is. When I tickle you, the seat by which you are sitting in will press down upon the buzz saw, thereby cutting your spine. Isn't that fun?"  
  
The man was badly appalled by what he had heard.  
  
"You're insane. INSANE!"  
  
Nny looked at the man. "No, insanity is wasted upon the losers of this world. Like you. I am merely doing the world a favor."  
  
"By killing me?"  
  
"Oh yes. Now, are you ready?" Nny went over to the lights and turned them off. He then turned on a strobe light.  
  
For at least an hour, there was nothing but bloodcurdling screams. 


	3. Later that Night...

This is Chapter 3 of my JTHM fanfic. So far, nothing much is happening byway of the action, but things are beginning to pick up from here!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Nny climbed up from his basement, slightly disappointed that his fun had been interrupted by the man's premature death. There was a large frown on his face.  
  
As he made his way to his kitchen, he began to think about what the man had said: Why does Nny do the things he does?  
  
"You do them because YOU want to, Nny, my friend", he heard a voice say to him.  
  
Nny looked to the other side of his 'fridge. It was Mr. Eff, one of the Doughboys.  
  
"Do not listen to that particular man. You are only doing this to rid the world of idiots, losers, and those that hurt you."  
  
Nny pulled out a molding sandwich. "Ugh", he said. "I hate ham and cheese." He looked back down to the D-Boy.  
  
"I know why I do what I do, but I don't know why I can't control it. It's like you keep telling me what to do when I don't know, and then it all becomes clear to me.  
  
Eff smiled. "As always."  
  
Turning to his television set (which was a UF by the way), he began flipping channels until he found his favorite, pre-evening show, 'Jimmy the Mantis-Boy'. Looking at his clock, he realized that it was only about 6:25 p.m. The man had died about 6:20 then, and that would also mean he had missed the show he wanted to watch.  
  
"I might as well turn into bed early", he said to Eff, who had sat himself beside Nny on his couch.  
  
"Sleep tight, my friend", he said.  
  
  
  
After making sure Nny was asleep, Eff stole out of his bedroom and went down into Nny's basement.  
  
But he did not go down into the playroom; knocking twice on a wall, he stood back and waited. A square glow began to encompass the wall, as it began to change from a brownish-stained coloring to a blood-red hole.  
  
As Eff stepped inside it, a low rumble began to emit from inside the hole.  
  
Welcome home, Eff," a voice said.  
  
Wait for Chapter 4. I promise it will be good! 


	4. The Beast and Eff

Chapter 4 is dedicated to Dibstalker and his wonderfully brilliant story, "Blame Highschool". If it were not for that particular story, much of this chapter or proceeding chapters would not really exist. Once again, I thank Dibstalker!  
  
The burning smell of sulfur pierced Eff's nostrils, if D-Boys have noses. The cave was brightly lit with fire and hate and the wailing screams of victims who did not repent for sins past.  
  
Eff was not only home; he was in Hell.  
  
"So, how has our little friend been?" the voice asked.  
  
Kicking the soul of a greedy lawyer, Eff replied, "I think he is beginning to get out of the game, my lord. He did not have as much fun tonight than on previous nights."  
  
A hand grabbed and snatched Eff in its clutches. Eff began to weep.  
  
"Please lord…" he pleaded.  
  
Eff was brought close to where the voice had been heard. He felt the hot breath of his master pour down upon him.  
  
"HE CANNOT!" he shouted. "THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!"  
  
"I am sorry. I had not anticipated this when I considered him for our purposes. Believe me!"  
  
"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL! KILL KILL KILL! DO YOU HEAR THAT?"  
  
"Yes, I know that." Eff's pleas were on the verge of begging.  
  
"GIVE ME ONE VEEEERY GOOD REASON THAT I SHOULD SPARE YOUR MISEARBLE EXISTENCE FOR THIS LATEST FAILURE?"  
  
Eff began to frantically think. He began to smile meekly when he said, "I have one."  
  
"WHAT IS IT?"  
  
Eff began to relax his body. "What if I delivered him here. He could be your next servant." Eff cringed just slightly.  
  
The shadow began to move slightly, bringing his other hand up to his chin and began to rub it.  
  
"Interesting idea on your part Eff. Maybe you're not such a fuck-up all. Okay. You have one hour. Nothing more, nothing less. You comprehend that?"  
  
"It is crystal, my lord." Eff said.  
  
The shadow let go of Eff. He laughed as Eff hit the ground and stumbled towards the exit. Several lost souls began to follow after him.  
  
"What're you think you all are goin'? That's no exit for you!!!!" he laughed and placed a large hand at the exit doors after Eff had left, and slid them all back into the River of Fire.  
  
The action is rising here, is it not? Chapters 5 and 6 will solely revolve around how Nny REALLY died, and an extension of his 'going into the light', so to speak. 


	5. The End is Near

This is the pivotal Chapter 5 of my little JTHM story. And let me tell you that writing all those little words is a bitch. Just kidding. This chapter and the following chapters afterwards will be longer, just for the satisfaction of the story.  
  
Nny did not fall asleep easily. There were many times he wished he could, but for some reason, all he could do was think and wait for his eyes to close.  
  
The sun had completely faded into the sky and the moon had now come out.  
  
Nny turned to his window and looked at little Todd Calis' house, or Squee as he called him.  
  
Nny had always felt that he and Squee had a common bonding, for inside Squee, Nny saw himself as a kid: lonely, depressed, depending on imaginary friends for company most of the time.  
  
Looking at this house brought back grim memories of Nny's own youth. He realized it sucked pretty badly.  
  
  
  
He never really knew his biological father, as he had left Nny (then known as John; he didn't pick up Johnny until high school) and his mom when he was about six. He recalled his father as being a kind man, and he was always being told he looked like him.  
  
The man his mother married was not a good man at all. An alcoholic, he beat up on Johnny's mother. One night, when he was about 17, Nny just put a stop to that when he grabbed his hand, in time to stop smacking his mom. That little jest of bravery got Nny a black eye.  
  
"Come to think of it", he thought, "that was the same night that Mr. Eff first came."  
  
Crying in his pillow, Nny heard a soothing, almost convincing voice tell him, "I saw what you did. It was very commendable."  
  
Looking at the side of his bed, he laid his first eyes on the Doughboy.  
  
"Who're you?" he asked, the tears still streaming down his face.  
  
The D-Boy smiled. "I'm here to help you, Nny. What you did to your stepfather was VERY good, I think.  
  
"Why did you call me 'Nny'? My name is Johnny."  
  
"What's the matter? Do you not like the name 'Nny'? It seems to fit you very well."  
  
Johnny could not help but LIKE the name 'Nny', sounded great.  
  
"I'm listening. What kind of help are you here to give me?"  
  
"I know how you can spare your dear mother of your stepfather's tyranny. All you have to do is grab my hand."  
  
Nny looked down at the D-Boy's hand. Sticking out his own, he grabbed his hand. A strange sensation seemed to encompass Nny. Feelings that were once inside him were wiped out, as new feelings seemed to seep in his veins.  
  
"I feel inside you that you have great power, and a future is in store for you. Yes. I can feel it."  
  
"Now about that help…"  
  
"Ah yes. This will take some planning Nny, and the main question is: are you REALLY up to it?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
The D-Boy smiled. "Excellent."  
  
The plot and plan that unfolded that night would take place the following night. His stepfather had a habit of coming home late after a few hours at the bar. As he stepped up to the door, Nny was there, waiting for him with his hands behind his back. He wasn't smiling.  
  
"Move boy!" his stepfather snarled.  
  
Nny said nothing. He stared back at him.  
  
As his stepfather began to raise his hand, as if to either punch or push Nny out of the way, Nny ducked. His stepfather stumbled and hit his head on the door.  
  
"For years you have been a plague on my mother's household. You are a thankless son-of-a-gun and you have had your last drink." He poured a Budweiser on his stepfather's face. In the other hand, he turned on a power drill.  
  
"Good-night", he said coldly, and pushed the drill into the temple of his stepfather, amid the screams and wails of the latter.  
  
  
  
After that, Nny was on his way. But his fun was not without its price: his mom, having placed Nny in a mental institution the next day, hung herself about a week later. Nny was allowed to attend the funeral, and he still occasionally visited her grave. He never returned back to the crazy house.  
  
It all seemed like an eternity now, but it was only a few years ago.  
  
"Are you awake Nny?" he heard a voice ask.  
  
He turned to his side. It was Eff.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. It seems a shame to waste the night like this. I mean, it is still early and the moon has only just come out."  
  
"Maybe you're right", Nny said climbing out of bed. "It's early yet, and I don't feel tired. What do you propose I should do?"  
  
Eff pretended to think. "You could maybe walk around the neighborhood just a little bit. At least until you felt tired."  
  
Nny shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." He put on his usual clothes and shoes and put Eff in a backpack and walked out the door.  
  
Little does he know what's in store for him! Chapter 6 will chronicle the death of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac: half JV, half my own little concoction. You be the judge as to how it goes. 


	6. The Death of Johnny

Chapter 6 and the death of Nny. I don't really know how I could have gotten this far on just listening to AC/DC for inspiration. Maybe I'm just weird like that. But enough about my writing, this is where everything kick's into high gear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The streetlights had just begun to come on as Nny walked the sidewalk. He stopped only once to readjust a small dagger that was piercing him in his side.  
  
Behind him, Eff feared for his own existence. The Dark Lord's words still rung in his ears: You have one hour. If he failed, that would be that. He wished he could see where exactly Nny was going.  
  
He began fiddling with a small hole in the backpack and began to make it larger, just enough to see out of. He could see that Nny had passed several blocks by now, but it was no way of knowing where he was going.  
  
"I must find a way for him to kill himself or I'm cooked."  
  
Nny stopped and bent down at a small, unmarked grave. He stared down at it for some time, as a million thoughts went through his mind.  
  
"Mom", he said.  
  
Eff poked his head out of the pack and looked at Nny.  
  
"This is how you want to spend your time?" he asked.  
  
"She was the only one for a long time that actually cared about me", he said, ignoring Eff.  
  
"What about that cowboy back when you went to Texas?"  
  
"I rather not think about that."  
  
He zipped the backpack back up and proceeded to go to the church that was nearby.  
  
  
  
"Darling", Sheila said between the kisses of her boyfriend. "We can't fornicate in the house of God."  
  
"Don't worry", he said. "I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, there ain't anybody going to come over here. This church has been closed down for years, ever since my mom was a teenager."  
  
"If you say so. Kiss me again!"  
  
  
  
Nny hovered overhead as the couple began to make out. It was interesting to see young lovers sealing their eternal bonds.  
  
He got just a little closer and tapped the boyfriend on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me", he said. The boyfriend looked at Nny.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Just to tell you that you might be a danger to this girl. Now don't speak. You want to hear something interesting?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Nny bent down to the boyfriend's ear and whispered, "I'm going to gut you and your girlfriend right here, right now, like a couple of fish." He pulled out the dagger and thrust it into the back of the boyfriend.  
  
But he missed; the boyfriend moved just enough that the dagger scratched him. He rolled off the pew and onto the floor.  
  
Sheila looked into the eyes of Nny; where hers were bright and brown, his were cold and devoid of color.  
  
"Sorry", he said. "But now you have to die."  
  
He thrust the knife down into her stomach. Sheila screamed as Nny began to slide the dagger to her hipbone.  
  
"HEY! YOU SON OF A BITCH! CATCH THIS!"  
  
Nny looked up. The boyfriend had taken a part of the whistle from an old organ, and swung it at Nny's head.  
  
Nny stumbled as he pulled the dagger out of Sheila's body and grabbed his left temple; a gaping wound began to gush out blood.  
  
He turned on his toes, managed to walk a few more paces, and then fell in front of the Crucifixion of Jesus statue.  
  
"Are you all right", the boyfriend asked, shaking Sheila. She did not answer. He grabbed her, and carried her out of the church.  
  
The moon's light shone on the figure of Nny. Blood was pouring from his wound to the head.  
  
Eff climbed out of the backpack, and looked at the still figure of Nny. He could not help but smile a wide smile.  
  
R.I.P. Johnny C. A fitting end to a fitting life. Ringing down the final curtain. Or is it? Chapter 7 will explain it all. 


	7. Grim Reaper

So here we are, at the pivotal point in the story. Nny has died and that is all there is to it. It has been a good life, hasn't it? From this point forward in the story, I think I shall revert back to Nny's complete name, Johnny C  
  
Johnny woke up with a start on the floor of the church. He dusted himself off.  
  
For a moment, he did not remember where he was: until he saw Eff.  
  
"Eff, what the hell am I doing here? I don't remember coming to THIS church."  
  
Eff giggled at him and walked slowly over to Johnny. He was smiling sweetly.  
  
"Nny, you do not remember what happened?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
Eff continued to smile.  
  
"Ten minutes ago, you walked inside this church. This very church you are standing in. You tried to kill a young woman and her beau, but you did not succeed in doing it. Her boyfriend, apparently, swung a large blunt instrument at your head, which…" Eff stopped there.  
  
"Which means what? That I'm dead or something?"  
  
Eff just smiled, then pointed at the body of Johnny, still lying in its spot underneath the crucifix with Jesus staring down at him.  
  
Johnny walked closer to the body and looked down at the face. The moon was showing the pained and shocked expression on the face of the dead man. Johnny backed away and looked back at Eff.  
  
"No. I don't believe it. I can't be dead. IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"  
  
"Oh but it is, it is, Nny. Look over there."  
  
Johnny looked down the pews, and saw a cloaked figure walking up to where he and Eff were. The figure was carrying a scythe.  
  
The hair stood on the back of Johnny's neck.  
  
"Johnny C." it said. "Your final judgment awaits you. Come with me." It began to reach out for him, with its long, skeletal hands.  
  
Johnny backed away from its hands.  
  
"You're only making this longer for yourself, Johnny. I have all the time in the world."  
  
"Then perhaps you won't mind if I don't come with you, tonight, tomorrow, or the next night."  
  
Running to the wall, Johnny stopped.  
  
"God I hope that what they say about ghosts running through walls are true."  
  
He hesitated, and then stuck his foot through the wall.  
  
"Hey, guess it does work."  
  
He jumped through the wall and landed on the hard dirt that had once been grass. Getting up, he ran down the path and onto the sidewalk.  
  
The Grim Reaper saddled beside Eff, and looked down at the D-Boy.  
  
"Another failure, Eff?" he laughed. "It will only be a short time before I will come for you."  
  
"You'll still be waiting. All I have to do is get to him before my one hour's up."  
  
The Reaper continued to laugh. "And how do you expect to do that?"  
  
Eff smiled. "By getting to the one friend he has in this entire world." He looked at the reaper. "Is it possible to get inside someone's dreams?"  
  
"Completely. There's this one boy who dreams of the specter of death getting to him all night long."  
  
"Would his name, perhaps, be Todd?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What has Squee got to do with anything in this story? What are Eff's plans for Nny? Who is Eff's mysterious master? Why can't I get a girlfriend? Just kidding on that last part. But three good questions that are to be answered in the future. 


End file.
